Different Perspectives
by Ly15
Summary: Ada banyak misteri yang menyelimuti Tsuna dan teman-temannya. Sudah saatnya bagi Namimori untuk menyadarinya.
1. Chapter 1

Ada banyak misteri yang menyelimuti Tsuna dan teman-temannya. Sudah saatnya bagi Namimori untuk menyadarinya.

.

.

Menjadi anak orang kaya itu sulit, Kaneda Osamu membatin. Apalagi jika ayahmu adalah seorang pengusaha hebat yang memiliki banyak koneksi dengan orang-orang penting.

Osamu memperhatikan tamu-tamu ayahnya. Dari gaya bicara, tingkah laku, dan pakaian yang dikenakan, dia bisa melihat betapa pentingnya peran mereka sebenarnya dalam dunia bisnis.

Sebagai anak satu-satunya, Osamu diharapkan melanjutkan usaha keluarga. Dia harus memberikan kesan yang bagus dalam pesta yang hanya bisa dihadadiri oleh orang-orang berpengaruh ini.

Lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dilakukan.

Ibunya sudah membelikan tuxedo yang mahal dan berkualitas tinggi. Paman Gin mengirimkan banyak nasehat dari Amerika. Osamu sudah membaca buku tata krama yang disiapkan oleh ayahnya.

Tapi, tuxedo mahal, nasehat dari orang berpengalaman, dan isi buku tata krama yang sudah dihafalnya tidak membantunya merasa lebih percaya diri saat dia berhadapan dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya.

"Iemitsu, ini adalah Osamu, anakku satu-satunya."

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Osamu membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum gugup.

"Kau membawa anakmu, Jin?" Berbeda dari dugaannya, teman pebisnis ayahnya berbicara dengan nada ramah dan baik hati. "Aku juga membawa anakku. Kemarilah, Tsuna."

Untuk sesaat, Osamu pikir dia telah salah dengar.

Tapi, anak laki-laki yang muncul dari belakang Iemitsu tidak salah lagi adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, teman sekolahnya dulu.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, anak laki-laki yang lemah dan payah itu berdiri di pesta mewah ini. Osamu hampir tidak mempercayai matanya.

Terakhir kali dia melihat Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah saat kelulusan SMP Namimori. Osamu lalu pindah ke luar kota dan belajar di sekolah yang lebih bagus.

Tsuna tidak banyak berubah. Dia masih lebih pendek dari tinggi anak laki-laki pada umumnya meskipun dia jelas bertambah tinggi beberapa senti. Rambut coklat acak-acakannya juga sama anehnya dengan yang dia ingat.

Tetap saja, Osamu merasa ada sesuatu dari Sawada Tsunayoshi yang telah berubah.

Begitu kedua orang dewasa itu meninggalkan anak-anaknya sendirian, Osamu langsung bertanya terus terang, "Kau adalah Dame-Tsuna, kan?"

Tsuna terlihat terkejut. "Kita pernah satu sekolah sebelumnya?"

Tidak bisa dipercaya, si payah itu telah melupakan wajahnya!

Osamu mendelik kearahnya. Anak orang penting atau bukan, dia tetap seorang Dame-Tsuna. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Tsuna memutar mata, ekspresinya campuran antara bosan dan kesal. "Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin berada disini juga tapi dia terus memaksaku dan Reborn juga setuju-"

"Reborn?"

Osamu pernah mendengar ayahnya menyebutkan nama itu sekali dengan ekspresi takut.

Kaneda Jin adalah laki-laki pemberani. Apapun yang membuatnya takut masuk kedalam daftar hal-hal yang harus dihindari.

"Ya," ucap Tsuna, menginterupsi jalan pikirannya. "Reborn setuju karena itulah aku berakhir di disini meskipun Kyuudaime bilang ini masih terlalu awal untukku mengikuti pesta besar semacam ini."

Tsuna mengatakannya sambil mengambil segelas wine dari pelayan yang lewat sementara Osamu menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Dia tidak mengerti separuh dari yang si payah itu katakan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengikuti pesta ini? Kupikir pesta ini hanya bisa diikuti orang-orang penting, bukan oleh orang tidak berguna sepertimu!"

"Tidak berguna, ya...?" Tsuna bergumam sebelum meminum winenya.

Sebelum Osamu bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, ayahnya sudah membawanya pergi.

.

Keesokan harinya, Osamu mengetahui dari ayahnya bahwa Sawada Iemitsu, ayah Dame-Tsuna, adalah pemimpin dari organisasi terkenal, CDEF.

Fakta ini tidak meringankan beban pikiran Osamu yang sepenuhnya terpusat pada misteri yang melingkari Tsuna. Terutama karena semalam, bocah payah-yang-sekarang-tidak-terlihat-terlalu-payah itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

.

.

A/N : Sebelum kalian bisa komplain mengenai ceritanya yang super pendek, ijinkan saya menjelaskan, cerita ini memang sengaja dibuat sepert itu.

Cerita ini hanya menjadi selingan saat saya sedang senggang atau saat lagi mencari motivasi dan inspirasi seperti sekarang.

Apdetnya bakalan lambat dan tidak menentu karena cerita ini memang dibuat karena lagi gak ada kerjaan aja.

Tsuna di chapter ini sedikit OOC, ya? Kalau memang iya, ada alasannya. Dia lagi minum wine, lho!

Persetan dengan aturan anak dibawah umur tidak boleh minum alkohol. Peraturan tidak bisa mengikat mafia.

Kalau readers tertarik, silahkan tinggalkan review!

Jaa nee~!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

.

.

Kondo Minami bukanlah pengamat yang baik. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Suara serangga di musim panas, daun sakura berjatuhan di musim gugur, nafas udara yang terlihat di musim dingin, dan bunga mekar di musim semi, Minami tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka semua sampai salah satu temannya menyebutnya.

Tapi, sulit untuk tidak menyadari hal-hal aneh di rumah Sawada jika rumahmu hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Setiap dia melewati rumah Sawada untuk pergi dan pulang dari sekolah, Minami bisa mendengar suara teriakan dan ledakan. Terkadang dia bisa melihat asap berwarna merah muda dan mencium bau busuk yang membuatnya sakit perut.

Pagi ini pun hal aneh terjadi di rumah Sawada.

Sebenarnya jika dibandingkan dengan kejadian-kejadian lainnya, kejadian kali ini masih bisa disebut normal.

Dino-sensei sedang berbicara dengan Dame-Tsuna di depan rumah. Gokudera dan Yamamoto juga ada disana, mendengarkan permbicaraan mereka dengan ekspresi serius. Ada juga satu laki-laki berjas hitam yang tidak Minami kenal.

Yang aneh adalah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kita hanya harus menyerang mereka semua, kan?" ucap Yamamoto, tersenyum. Minami kenal senyuman itu. Itu adalah senyuman yang hanya dia tunjukkan diatas arena baseball.

"Tidak mungkin semudah itu. Musuh pasti punya rencana. Bisa saja ini hanya jebakan," ucap Gokudera serius.

"Tapi, kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Tsuna mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Mereka semua tidak menyadari Minami yang berjalan mendekat.

"Karena itulah aku datang kesini dan meminta pendapatmu, Tsuna," ucap Dino-sensei. "Tujuan mereka adalah membun-"

"Dino-san," Tsuna memotong. Kepalanya tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Minami. "Selamat pagi, Kondo-san."

Keempat laki-laki lainnya langsung menyadari keberadaannya.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Kondo," ucap Dino-sensei dengan senyum yang memikat hati. Semua atmosfir menegangkan tadi menghilang begitu saja.

Gokudera membuang muka. Yamamoto menyikut perutnya sambil memberikan senyum bersalah.

Minami tidak keberatan. Sudah pengetahuan umum bahwa Gokudera bersikap kasar pada semua orang kecuali Tsuna, meskipun tidak ada yang tau alasannya.

"Um... Selamat... pagi..." Dia membalas sapaan mereka ragu-ragu.

"Cu-cuacanya cerah sekali, ya... Haha.." Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Senyumannya jelas sekali dipaksakan.

Minami tidak membalas. Dia pergi melewati rumah Sawada tanpa kata.

.

Hari itu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran sekolah.

Ingatannya terus melayang pada kejadian aneh pagi ini.

Minami sadar dari pertama dia melihat Tsuna berlarian hanya dengan celana boxernya bahwa laki-laki dengan nilai terendah di kelas itu telah terlibat dengan dunia yang tidak bisa dimasuki orang normal.

Lalu suatu hari rumah Sawada dipenuhi dengan orang-orang menakutkan dan Tsuna berdiri diantara mereka dengan mata dipenuhi tekad, saat itu Minami sadar laki-laki paling lemah di sekolah itu telah terlibat dengan dunia yang berbahaya.

Tapi, seberapa anehnya dan seberapa besar bahaya itu sebenarnya, Minami baru menyadarinya pagi ini ketika dia melihat ekspresi Tsuna yang dipenuhi dengan perasaan cemas, gelisah, dan takut.

Kata-kata Dino-sensei yang Tsuna potong tadi sebenarnya adalah 'membunuh', dia tau itu.

Minami melihat ke empat bangku kosong yang biasanya diduduki oleh seorang murid nakal, idola sekolah, gadis pendiam, dan si payah tidak berguna yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sebuah misteri tak terpecahkan.

Dia tidak akan heran jika pemilik bangku-bangku kosong itu kembali masuk sekolah dengan tubuh penuh luka.

.

.

A/N : Terima kasih karena sudah mau meninggalkan Review!

Sebelumnya, saya mau menjelaskan kalau wine itu dimasukkan cuma sebagai alasan biar Tsuna gak terlihat OOC. Kenapa malah fokus sama bagian itu -_-?

Cocoa2795-Tsuna disini SMA. Dia pisah sama Osamu waktu lulus SMP.

Frwt-Tsuna sudah minum wine sebelumnya. Dia kemudian minum wine lagi di depan Osamu. Makanya sikapnya jadi OOC. Maaf, saya tidak menjelaskannya dengan baik. Ngomong-ngomong, setiap chapter itu menceritakan perspektif dari orang yang berbeda-beda, jadi chapter ini bukan menceritakan Osamu lagi. Sekali lagi, maaf.

Miyaka Himizuka-Kalau sudah terbiasa, baca ff bahasa inggris itu mudah, kok (menurut pengalaman saya sendiri).

Jaa nee~!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

.

.

Sanae sudah tidak terkejut lagi saat melihat bocah berambut perak itu terbaring di kamar pasien, perban menutupi perutnya. Temannya yang berambut coklat terus berada disisinya.

"Sawada-kun," Sanae menepuk bahunya. "Dia akan sembuh. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku tau."

Tapi, dia tidak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Sanae menghela nafas. Sawada juga terluka parah dan belum beristirahat. Jika dibiarkan seperti ini, mereka akan kedapatan satu pasien lagi.

Sawada dan teman-temannya sudah sering masuk rumah sakit sampai Sanae ingat wajah mereka semua.

"Sawa-" Sanae yang bermaksud untuk meminta bocah itu beristirahat, menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat wajah muda itu.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu tidak sedang memasang ekspresi khawatir seperti yang dia kira. Malah matanya menunjukkan tekad kuat. Kerutan di dahinya menunjukkan dia sedang berkonstrasi penuh.

"Sawada-kun...?"

Sawada tidak mendengarkannya.

Rumor yang beredar mengatakan Sawada dan teman-temannya adalah anggota geng motor dan preman. Perawat yang lebih berpengelaman mendengus mendengarnya karena mereka lebih tau. Ini bukan pertama kalinya rumah sakit merawat sekumpulan remaja yang terlalu sering terluka.

Preman atau semacamnya akan menangisi luka teman-temannya, bukannya bersiap untuk serangan selanjutnya.

Sawada berada disisi teman-temannya yang terluka parah seakan hal ini sudah biasa, seakan dia sendiri sudah biasa mengalaminya.

"Sungguh suatu keajaiban dia masih hidup," ucap Sanae sedikit lebih keras. "Apapun yang menyerang perutnya nyaris mengenai titik vital."

"Tentu saja," ucap Tsuna dengan nada seakan Sanae mempertanyakan hal yang sudah jelas. "Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk tetap hidup."

Suara dering handphone memenuhi ruangan. Tubuh Sawada menegang, tapi tekad di matanya tidak menghilang.

"Ada apa, Yamamoto?"

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu pergi keluar kamar pasien. Sanae memperhatikan punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh di koridor.

Dia berjalan menghadap kedepan, punggungnya tegak lurus, dan rambutnya terbawa angin, membuat Sanae merasa apapun yang terjadi pada bocah-bocah ini, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Tetap saja, dia masih tidak mengerti. Dunia macam apa yang bocah-bocah itu masuki?

.

.

A/N : Terima kasih karena sudah mau meninggalkan Review!

Cococa2795-Ly juga suka banget sama adegan yang itu! Keren banget! Tsuna yang paling keren!

Jaa nee~!


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

.

.

Orang yang sabar menjadi yang paling menakutkan ketika marah dan yang pendiam bisa menjadi brutal saat diprovokasi.

Orang-orang seperti itu adalah singa yang menyembunyikan taringnya.

Atsushi sudah sering melihat kasus-kasus seperti ini.

Tetap saja, dari semua murid di kelasnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah sang singa.

Tapi, Atsushi langsung bisa mengenali taringnya saat si payah yang duduk di sebelahnya itu tiba-tiba berdiri ketika Genji menghina Gokudera.

Kelihatannya kata-kata Genji 'ibu mana yang ingin punya anak sepertimu?' dan 'tidak ada yang menginginkan keberadaanmu' telah melewati batas.

Genji adalah preman dan murid pengganggu yang kenakalannya sudah menjadi gosip panas diantara para murid. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya.

Tapi, sebelum Genji menyadari si Dame-Tsuna berani berdiri di hadapannya, berdiri membelakangi Gokudera yang wajahnya memucat, si payah itu menendang perutnya hingga dia terpental beberapa langkah jauhnya.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera memanggilnya, terlihat sama shocknya dengan yang lain.

Tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Semuanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau menghinaku atau memukulku sampai babak belur," ucap Sawada Tsunayoshi dingin pada Genji yang merintih kesakitan di lantai. Kemarahan di wajahnya membuat Atsushi merinding. "Tapi, jika aku membiarkanmu menghina temanku lebih jauh lagi, matipun tidak akan menghapus rasa bersalahku."

Kelas itu menjadi hening, sangat hening, sampai bisikan pelan Gokudera ("Juudaime...") seperti bergema di ruangan itu.

.

Itu adalah momen yang sangat singkat. Begitu singkat sampai kelas tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan Sawada juga tetap menjadi Dame-Tsuna seperti biasa.

Tidak ada yang menyadari taring tajam milik Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Atsushi tidak menyalahkan mereka semua. Dia sendiri bisa menyadarinya hanya karena keberuntungan yang menguntungkan.

Pertama, Yamamoto Takeshi tidak masuk sekolah. Jika Yamamoto berada di tempat kejadian, masalah itu akan selesai dalam sekejap hingga Sawada tidak perlu bergerak dari bangkunya.

Kedua, Sawada Tsunayoshi sedang kelelahan dan frustasi. Tanpa semua perasaan negatif itu, dia tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan.

Genji telah menghina Gokudera di saat yang salah, atau dalam kasus ini, di saat yang benar-benar tepat.

Berkat semua kebetulan yang menyenangkan itu, Atsushi jadi bisa mengetahui taring yang Sawada Tsunayoshi sembunyikan.

Menarik sekali.

Atsushi tidak sabar menunggu reaksi Namimori saat Sawada Tsunayoshi menunjukkan taringnya pada dunia.

.

.

A/N : Terima kasih karena sudah mau meninggalkan Review!

Sebelumnya, Ly ingin memberitau sesuatu. Alur waktunya acak, tapi tetap menceritakan masa SMAnya Tsuna. Bisa dibilang dari cerita manganya saat Tsuna masih SMP, dia sudah tumbuh lebih dewasa dan konsekuensiya, dia punya banyak musuh dan masa-masa berbahaya. Fanfic ini menceritakan masa SMAnya yang seperti itu dari sudut pandang orang lain.

Keren banget, kan!

Cocoa2795-Yup, Tsuna benar-benar badass!

Jaa nee~!


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

.

.

Yashirama memperhatikan murid-murid yang berlari sambil mengetuk-ngetuk cupboardnya.

Seperti biasa, Yamamoto selesai paling awal diikuti oleh Gokudera di belakangnya yang terlihat cemberut. Perlahan-lahan murid-murid menyusul tempat mereka.

Mata Yashirama beralih pada muridnya yang terpayah, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu adalah pelari terakhir. Ini juga adalah hal biasa.

Tsuna berbaring di lapangan, tampak sangat kelelahan dibandingkan dengan murid lain yang masih bersemangat.

"Sudah kehilangan tenaga, Tsunayoshi-kun?" ucap Yashirama sambil menyerahkan botol air. Tsuna menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Kelihatannya ada yang mengganggumu hari ini."

"Kau bicara apa, Sensei?" Tsuna tersenyum gugup, lalu tertawa terpaksa. Yashirama memutar mata, dalam hati bertanya-tanya siapa yang sebenarnya dia coba bodohi.

Tsuna payah dalam banyak hal, berbohong adalah salah satunya.

Yashirama melihat ke sekelilingnya. Gokudera dan Yamamoto sedang beradu argumen. Murid-murid yang lain beristirahat dan berbicara sendiri.

Tidak ada yang melihat kaki Yashirama menendang pelan kaki Tsuna.

Seperti yang sudah dia duga, tubuh muridnya itu langsung bergetar seperti tersetrum listrik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sensei?" Tsuna memekik sambil memeluk kakinya.

Suaranya yang diikuti rintihan kesakitan itu menarik perhatian Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Kedua idola para gadis itu langsung menghampiri mereka. Mereka bergerak begitu cepat. Satu detik mereka masih berada disana dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah berada di sisi Tsuna, mengecek keadaannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Juudaime, sialan?!" Gokudera menarik kerah baju gurunya, sementara Yamamoto berada di sebelah Tsuna.

Kelihatannya aku terlalu berlebihan, Yashirama membatin dalam hati, merasa bersalah atas kekacauan emosional yang sudah dia buat. Tiga sekawan itu terlihat stres belakangan ini. Seharusnya dia memakai cara yang lebih baik.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun. Ini bukan salah, Sensei," Tsuna berdiri dan memegang lengan Gokudera.

Tindakan sederhana itu berhasil menenangkannya. Yashirama masih penasaran bagaimana seorang penakut seperti Sawada Tsunayoshi bisa mengatur berandalan seperti Gokudera Hayato yang bahkan seluruh staf guru tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, kakimu terkilir. Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri," Yashirama menasehati.

"Benarkah itu, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto. Dilihat dari keterkejutan di wajahnya, dia juga sama sekali tidak tau mengenai hal ini. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Yashirama merasa Yamamoto tidak sedang membicarakan hal kecil seperti jatuh dari atas pohon. Gokudera juga terlihat serius. Itu hanya masalah terkilir biasa, tapi mereka bersikap seakan Tsuna telah diserang oleh musuh tak terlihat.

Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Tenang saja, aku hanya terjatuh tadi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagipula aku bisa meminta Ryohei menyembuhkanku dengan cepat."

"Kenapa kau tidak ke UKS saja?" ucap Yashirama menyarankan. "Yamamoto, Gokudera, antar dia."

Merupakan pilihan yang bijak menyuruh dua idola itu. Murid lain banyak mengeluh jika mereka disuruh menolong Tsuna.

Yashirama memperhatikan tiga sekawan itu pergi. Disaat seperti ini, Yamamoto dan Gokudera terlihat seperti bodyguard dan Tsuna terlihat seperti bosnya.

"Seperti bos, ya..." Yashirama menggumam. Pemikiran itu sangat aneh, tapi juga sangat sesuai. Mungkin yang membuat kecocokan itu adalah kepercayaan dan rasa hormat yang ditunjukkan Gokudera dan Yamamoto setiap mereka berbicara pada Tsuna.

Apa yang membuat Tsuna mendapat kepercayaan dan rasa hormat itu?

Dia tidak yakin ingin mengetahui jawabannya karena instingnya tau misteri yang menyelubungi Tsuna bukanlah sesuatu yang kecil dan sederhana.

.

.

A/N : Terima kasih karena sudah mau meninggalkan Review!

cocoa2795-Syukurlah cocoa-san menyukai konsep taringnya. Tsuna kali ini juga dibuat badass. I love Badass Tsuna!

Jaa nee~!


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

.

.

"Kau terlihat kurang tidur," ucap Koujirou mengkiritik.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak mengatakan apapun, tampak terlalu lelah untuk berbicara. Bahkan saat mengunyah makanannya, dia terlihat tak bertenaga.

Dia memang selalu seperti ini setiap teman-temannya, yaitu Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, dan Chrome Dokuro, tidak masuk sekolah. Tsuna biasanya berkumpul dengan ketiga orang itu, jadi ketika dia tidak punya teman untuk berkumpul bersama di sekolah, dia akan bergabung dengan Koujirou saat makan siang.

Hari ini adalah salah satu contohnya.

Koujirou sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia hanya berharap Tsuna berhenti memasang ekspresi tertekan itu saat makan dengannya.

"Apa kau tau kenapa Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Chrome tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Koujirou sambil menguyah ikannya.

"A-aku tidak tau... Mungkin mereka sedang sakit atau semacamnya, ya..." Tsuna tersenyum terpaksa. Tangannya menggaruk pipi dengan canggung.

"Begitu, ya..." Koujirou menunduk, menatap bekal makan siangnya. Dia tau teman payahnya itu sudah berbohong, tapi memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal dari Taman Kanak-Kanak, jadi Koujirou mengerti Tsuna tidak akan membohongi sahabatnya sendiri kalau itu bukan hal yang benar-benar penting (meskipun itu sebenarnya hal sia-sia karena tidak ada yang bisa dia bohongi).

"Hey, Tsuna, aku membeli Game baru kemarin. Bagaimana kalau kita memainkannya bersama malam ini?"

Game tidak pernah gagal menaikkan semangat Tsuna, tapi kali ini laki-laki berambut coklat itu hanya menggeleng letih.

"Maaf, Kou, aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Sibuk belajar?" Koujirou menyipitkan mata curiga. Tsuna tidak pernah mempedulikan pelajaran sebelumnya.

"Eh? Y-ya... Begitulah.." Tsuna mengeluarkan suara tawa terpaksa.

"Oh..." ucap Koujirou, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa. Semua orang punya rahasianya sendiri. Tentu saja, Tsuna boleh memilikinya juga.

Dan rahasia itu pasti begitu penting sampai sahabatnya sendiri yang sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

Tsuna, si bodoh kelewat baik hati itu, mulai terlihat merasa bersalah.

Koujioru berdeham. "Oh, tentu, kita bisa main kapan-kapan. Aku turut senang kau mau giat belajar."

"Ya, belajar itu penting," ucap Tsuna, meskipun wajahnya mengatakan nilai pelajaran adalah hal terakhir yang dikhawatirkannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam setelah itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Tsuna tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya.

Dia sedang melihat keluar, kearah Kusakabe yang berdiri memperhatikan mereka.

Saat itu, Koujirou tidak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi rasanya aura di sekitar Tsuna seakan berubah total.

"Tsuna?"

"Aku perlu pergi sebentar."

Tsuna bangkit dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru kearah Kusakabe. Mata Koujirou tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh pendeknya.

Mendadak, Tsuna terlihat dewasa. Anak yang cengeng, penakut, dan selalu diganggu oleh anak lainnya itu telah tumbuh dewasa saat Koujirou tidak memperhatikannya.

Koujirou tidak tau apa yang menyebabkannya, tapi dia yakin perubahan itu ada hubungannya dengan empat murid yang sekarang tidak masuk sekolah.

Tsuna selalu terlihat tidak tahan dengan tingkah mereka, tapi hanya di sekitar mereka saja wajahnya bisa begitu hidup dan bercahaya.

Memikirkan ini membuat Koujirou tersenyum tipis. Kau dilindungi oleh banyak orang, ya, Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada Gokudera, Chrome, Yamamoto, dan Sasagawa-senpai," ucap Koujirou setelah sahabatnya itu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Untuk apa, Kou?"

Koujirou hanya tersenyum.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

.

.

 _"Teresa, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

 _"Maafkan aku... Quire..."_

 _"Sial! Ini semua salahku! Seandainya aku tidak-"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Quire. Kau akan membalaskan dendam keluarga kita. Itulah masa depan yang kupercaya."_

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu? Aku telah gagal sebagai pemimpin, tapi kau..."_

 _"Karena memimpin medan peperangan, tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Meski begitu, bukan berarti tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah. Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, Quire"_

 _"Teresa..."_

 _"Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku penasaran. Kau yang selalu takut kehilangan, apakah kau akan berhenti dan melarikan jika dihadapkan pada kematian milikmu yang berharga?"_

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tsuna?" tanya Shimazaki sambil melemparkan kaleng minuman pada sahabatnya yang berambut coklat itu.

Tsuna menangkapnya dengan mudah. Dia sudah banyak berubah dari terakhir kali mereka berpisah. Dirinya yang dulu tidak akan bisa menangkap kaleng minuman itu.

"Maaf, Shima. Kau mengajakku menonton film bersama setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu, tapi aku malah..."

Seharusnya Shimazaki lah yang meminta maaf. Dia ingin sekali berkumpul lagi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka sudah berpisah ke sekolah yang berbeda-beda dan mungkin sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing tapi dia ingin mereka bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Hanya Kou dan Tsuna yang berada di satu sekolah yang sama, tapi kelas mereka terpisah, jadi itu tidak benar-benar dihitung.

Orang yang telah memaksa Tsuna untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya yang berharga hanya untuk menonton film yang belum tentu dia suka tak lain adalah Shimazaki sendiri.

Dan Tsuna jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya. Begitu tidak sukanya dia sampai tiba-tiba berdiri di pertengahan film, lalu pergi begitu saja dengan alasan 'perlu mencari udara segar'.

Untungnya, Shimazaki berhasil mengejarnya di depan rumah.

"Kou dan Mori sangat khawatir. Mereka bilang jika kau tidak mau menonton filmnya, kita bisa melihat yang lain saja."

Sahabatnya itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku penasaran dengan akhirnya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shimazaki ragu. "Bukankah kau tidak tahan dengan kekerasannya?"

Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Bukan itu yang membuatku takut."

Shimazaki mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Lalu apa?"

Sesuatu di mata Tsuna berubah. Shimazaki tidak yakin apa itu, tapi rasanya seperti melihat orang yang sama sekali berbeda.

Itu hanya perasaannya saja, ya, kan?

"Kau yang selalu takut kehilangan," Tsuna mengutip kata demi kata. Dia tersenyum misterius dengan ekspresi sedih. "Apakah kau akan berhenti dan melarikan diri jika dihadapkan pada kematian milikmu yang berharga?"

Shimazaki mengerjapkan mata. Untuk sesaat, dia seperti melihat kilasan warna oranye di mata coklat Tsuna. "Apakah itu penting? Maksudku kita tidak hidup seperti Teresa dan Quire, ya, kan?"

Sahabatnya tertawa lagi, kali ini dengan nada pahit dan terpaksa. "Kau benar. Itu pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh, ya, kan?"

Tsuna tidak mengatakannya, tapi Shimazaki tau dia telah mengucapkan kata yang salah. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu jelas-jelas sakit hati dengan jawabannya.

Shimazaki menghela nafas.

"Tsuna, menurutku siapapun yang dihadapkan pada situasi Quire tidak akan mau berhenti begitu saja."

Tangan Tsuna mengepal. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Quire bisa saja menjadi sangat ketakutan atau terlalu depresi. Menjadi pemimpin itu tidak mudah."

Tsuna baru saja mengutip kata-kata Teresa, tapi tingkahnya mengingatkan Shimazaki pada Quire. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah? Bukankah pahlawan pada akhirnya bangkit dari keterpurukannya? Kau tau kenapa, Tsuna?"

Kali ini giliran Shimazaki yang bertanya. Tsuna menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

Shimazaki tersenyum. "Karena pahlawan memiliki teman yang akan selalu membangkitkan mereka dari keterpurukan. Pahlawan adaah orang baik jadi sudah sepatutnya mereka memiliki teman-teman yang baik, ya, kan?"

Tsuna tampak terkejut sebelum akhirnya membalas dengan senyuman, "Ya, kau benar."

~o~o~o~

Mereka kembali melanjutkan filmnya. Semuanya terjadi persis seperti yang Shimazaki katakan.

Quire menjadi depresi, tapi teman-temannya yang tersisa berhasil menyemangatinya hingga dia berhasil membalaskan dendam dan membawa kemakmuran pada kerajaan.

Alur ceritanya begitu mudah ditebak, tapi tetap menyenangkan ditonton bersama di akhir pekan.

"Balas dendam, ya..." Shimazaki bergumam sendiri. Kamarnya menjadi sepi setelah kepulangan sahabat-sahabatnya. Yang menemaninya hanya layar yang masih menyala dan sisa popcorn yang berserakan kemana-mana.

Balas dendam adalah kata yang sangat kasar, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan dunia yang damai tempat dia tinggal.

Shimazaki bersyukur dia tidak hidup di dunia yang gelap dan kacau seperti Quire.

"Lalu," Shimazaki bersandar di kursinya sambil melihat keluar jendela. "Di dunia mana kau tinggal, Tsuna?"

.

.

A/N: Maaf untuk apdetan yang lama! Ataukah itu hanya firasat Ly saja? Saya tidak tau kapan fanfic ini terakhir diapdet. Jujur, sudah lama Author tidak membaca fanfiction. Terima kasih untuk LuckyKittens, Revantio Van Cario (aku juga juga older!Tsuna!) dan Cocoa2795 yang selalu mereview ff-ku (kali ini sudah tidak jengkel pada Kou lagi, kan?).

Sekali lagi maaf jika apdetnya lama. Tolong maklumi karena tahun ini adalah tahun yang paling penting sekaligus menegangkan dalam hidupku.

Yah, aku sudah dewasa, duduk bangku kelas tiga SMA, dan bersiap-siap masuk kuliah. Ada yang sudah berpengalaman dan bisa memberi masukan tentang masa depanku nanti? Ly sedang terombang-ambing.

Ada kemungkinan saking sibuknya, Ly berhenti memedulikan ff, tapi hal itu tak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Jaa nee~!


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

.

.

Semua orang tau Kirishina Kaji adalah anak laki-laki paling tampan dan memesona di seluruh Namimori. Kirishina juga sepenuhnya menyadari fakta ini.

Tidak sulit membuat para gadis mencintainya. Hanya berikan senyuman manis dan hati mereka langsung luluh.

Gadis bernama Chrome Dokuro itu juga bukan pengecualian.

Di pesta ulang tahun meriah yang diadakan Minami, Kirishina mendekati gadis pendiam itu. Chrome sangat pemalu dan sedikit aneh, tapi dia tetaplah seorang gadis yang cantik. Kirishina mengajaknya berbicara. Saat melihat Chrome terkikik,dia tau kemenangannya sudah bisa dipastikan.

"Hey, Chrome..." Kirishina mendekatkan kepalanya. Chrome tidak menjauh. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Wajah Chrome memerah. Rona merah di pipinya itu hanya membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. "A-aku-"

Kirishina memotong kata-katanya dengan ciuman. Chrome tidak menolak, yang berarti dia sudah menang. Satu lagi gadis yang masuk daftar kencannya.

Ini lebih mudah dari yang dia duga.

Pemikiran itu langsung terhapus saat tiba-tiba Chrome ditarik menjauh darinya. Dalam sekejap Dame-Tsuna sudah berdiri di depan Chrome, menjadi dinding penghalang diantara mereka berdua.

"B-bos.." Chrome merintih kesakitan. Rupanya Tsuna menggenggam lengannya terlalu kuat.

Si payah itu langsung melepas genggamannya dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf, tapi tatapan tajamnya tidak pernah lepas dari Kirishina.

Kirishina mengangkat satu alis. Gangguan ini sama sekali tidak diharapkan, tapi dia berhasil menjaga ketenangannya dan menyeringai penuh hinaan, "Ada apa, Dame-Tsuna? Cemburu?"

Tsuna tidak terprovokasi.

"Ayo, pergi dari sini, Chrome," dia kembali menarik tangan Chrome menjauh, membawanya pergi dari hadapan Kirishina.

Chrome melemparkan ekspresi penuh khawatir padanya. Kirishina membalas dengan senyuman menenangkan. Saat Chrome sudah jauh dari pandangan, senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai.

Reaksi Dame-Tsuna hanya membuat ini menjadi lebih menarik. Kira-kira apa yang si payah itu rasakan jika Kirishina menyakiti hati gadis polos itu? Oh, dia ingin sekali melihat ekspresi putus asa di wajah keduanya.

.

.

"Hey, Chrome, mau kuantarkan pulang?" Kirishina menawarkan dengan senyum termanisnya. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari Dame-Tsuna menyerang belakang kepalanya.

Sayang sekali, Chrome menolak. Tapi, kemarahan Dame-Tsuna tetap menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Begitu Chrome pergi, Tsuna langsung menghampirinya, wajahnya memerah marah.

"Jika kau menyakiti Chrome..." Tsuna berkata lambat-lambat. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal sampai matipun tidak akan menghapus penyesalanmu."

Suaranya begitu dingin dan datar tanpa emosi. Untuk sesaat-hanya untuk sesaat-Kirishina merinding mendengarnya.

"Oh, ya?" Kirishina menyeringai, mengejek. "Memangnya apa yang bisa seorang Dame-Tsuna lakukan?"

Tsuna bahkan tidak berkedip mendengar celaannya. "Berharap saja kau tidak pernah mengetahuinya."

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kirishina berharap dia mendengarkan perkataannya waktu itu.

Sementara itu, seluruh sekolah sedang bergosip dan berspekulasi siapa yang berani memukul wajah tampan Kirishina sampai babak belur, mengirimnya ke rumah sakit, tapi lolos dari pengawasan pihak sekolah.

Lebih dari satu kali, Kirishina ditanya siapa yang berani memukulnya dan jawabannya tetap sama setiap saat.

"Kau tidak akan mempercayaiku."

Karena siapa yang akan percaya bahwa Dame-Tsuna-yang sering terpeleset oleh kakinya sendiri-punya pukulan yang menyakitkan?

.

.

Thanks for the reviews!

Cielo2795-Aw, terima kasih, Ly tersanjung, tapi pada akhirnya saya memilih jurusan teknik karena permintaan orang tua. Kalau Cocoa-san sendiri sebenarnya sudah kuliah atau masih sekolah?

Revantio Van Cario-Terima kasih banyak juga untuk reviewnya! Aku juga suka Tsuna yang protektif!

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

.

.

Futaba memperhatikan remaja berambut coklat yang tertidur. Kepala laki-laki itu terkulai diatas meja bersama setumpuk buku, wajahnya menampilkan gurat-gurat kelelahan.

Hati Futaba dipenuhi konflik antara membangunkannya atau tidak.

Tsuna (atau begitulah teman-temannya memanggilnya) sudah dua hari ini bolak-balik datang ke perpustakaan. Dia terlihat sangat lelah dan jelas-jelas kurang tidur.

Tapi, perpustakaan ini sudah mau tutup, semua pengunjung yang lain sudah pergi, dan Tsuna sudah tertidur kira-kira sejam yang lalu. Tidak apa-apa membangunkannya sekarang, kan?

Masih dipenuhi rasa bersalah, Futaba merentangkan tangannya.

Tapi, begitu dia menepuk pundak pemuda itu, seseorang menyambar tangannya.

Sebelum Futaba bisa memahami apa yang telah terjadi, tubuhnya telah didorong hingga menghantam lantai, lalu orang itu berada diatas tubuhnya, menindihnya hingga tak bisa bergerak.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Futaba untuk menyadari bahwa orang yang menyerangnya dan menindihnya ke lantai adalah Tsuna.

Tsuna mengerjap beberapa kali. "Eh...?"

Anehnya, laki-laki berambut coklat itu terlihat terkejut padahal yang sedang ditindih ke lantai dan baru saja diserang adalah Futaba.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Tsuna langsung menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dengan panik. Dia mengulurkan tangan. Mata coklatnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang tulus.

Mata coklat?

Futaba mengernyit, tangannya menerima uluran tangan Tsuna. Selama beberapa detik tadi rasanya mata Tsuna menunjukkan kilasan warna oranye. Apa dia telah salah lihat?

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Tsuna membungkukkan badannya setelah membantunya berdiri.

Rasa bersalahnya begitu tulus sampai Futaba merasa Tsuna yang sekarang membungkuk minta maaf dengan Tsuna yang sebelumnya menyerangnya adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

Mungkin karena Tsuna sedang kurang tidur? Bukankah orang yang kurang tidur memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil?

Ya, pasti itu alasannya, meskipun Futaba tidak pernah mendengar orang kurang tidur yang menyerang orang lain saat dibangunkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya," Futaba tersenyum masam. Punggungnya masih terasa sakit. "Tidak akan ada monster yang menyerangmu saat tidur. Kenapa kau tidak rileks dan beristirahat saja?"

Ekspresi Tsuna berubah pahit, tapi dia masih membalas senyumannya.

"Kalau kau memang takut diserang, kau sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Sudah hampir malam. Jalanan yang gelap dan sepi adalah tempat favorit orang jahat."

"Ya, kau benar," Tsuna mengucek matanya, tampak mengantuk.

Futaba mengangguk. Matanya menyusuri buku-buku yang Tsuna pinjam. Sebagian besar berisi serajah, dongeng, dan ada koran-koran lama juga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari di perpustakaan?" tanya Futaba penasaran.

"Oh, sebenarnya aku mempelajari sebuah kasus," ucap Tsuna lelah. Matanya setengah tertutup.

"Kasus?"

Tsuna menguap. "Ya, kemungkinan besar kasus ini disebabkan oleh keluarga yang pernah tinggal disini. Karena itu aku mengecek sejarah Namimori dan beberapa sejarah di Italia."

"Huh? Keluarga?"

"Mhm. Karena mereka tinggal disini bertahun-tahun lalu ada kemungkinan mereka bertemu Primo," Tsuna bergumam, kelihatannya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Pasti dari situlah dendam mereka dimulai. Kalau aku bisa mencari tau penyebabnya, kita bisa menyelesaikan ini baik-baik dan tidak perlu ada yang bertaru-"

Kata-kata Tsuna terhenti. Mata coklatnya melebar panik, membuat Futaba khawatir. "Ada apa?"

"A-aku hanya ngelantur. Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi. Selamat tinggal," Tsuna mengambil jaketnya, lalu pergi dari tempat itu, tampak tergesa-gesa.

Futaba memperhatikannya pergi dengan curiga.

Semua ini sangat membingungkan seperti bocah itu sendiri.

Awalnya, Tsuna hanyalah pengunjung biasa yang tampak manis dan tak bersalah, tapi ternyata dia mampu melumpuhkan gerakan lawan yang jauh lebih tua dan lebih besar darinya dalam sekejap mata.

Futaba menghela nafas. Dia merapikan rak-rak lalu pergi dari perpustakaan setelah menguncinya. Begitu sampai di rumah, dia akan tidur dan berharap kejadian hari ini terhapus dari ingatannya.

Tapi, jauh di dalam hatinya, Futaba tau dia tidak akan pernah bisa lupa.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for the supports and advices, guys! Itu benar-benar membantu. Terima kasih pada Reventio Van Cario, aiwataru1, Cocoa2795, dan kuuto karena sudah mau repot-repot memberi review!

Cielo2795-Cielo-san, semangat juga, ya :). Aku doakan yang terbaik untuk Cielo-san! Jangan menyerah juga.

aiwataru-Terima kasih atas sarannya. Teori adikku: semua anak kuliahan pasti menyesali jurusannya pada akhirnya. Tapi, Ly sudah mencari tau tentang jurusan yang ingin dipilih, kok. Sempet ragu juga. Menurut mbakku: jurusan teknik itu sangat sulit dan memakan banyak biaya.

(Mbak: Aku punya temen di jurusan TI yang pernah nangis bilang gini ke aku: BUKAN INI YANG AKU MAU!)

Aku: Haha.)

Perhatian dan semangat yang diberikan kalian semua membuat baper :3. Terima kasih banyak dan sukses juga buat kalian semua! Kalian juga semangat ya!

Jaa nee~!


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

.

.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja. Konishi ingin memukul dirinya sendiri.

Anak muda itu bersandar di dinding gang yang kotor, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Darah mengalir di wajahnya, membuatnya tidak bisa dikenali, lalu menetes ke seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan.

Anak ini memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya yang berarti ada kemungkinan Konishi mengenalnya.

Wajah Konishi memucat. Dia tidak mau melihat seseorang mati di depannya seperti ini, apalagi jika ternyata dia mengenal orang itu.

Menahan diri untuk tidak muntah, Konishi mengguncang laki-laki terluka itu sepelan mungkin.

"Hey, bertahanlah! Aku sudah memanggil ambulan!"

Konishi bersyukur melihat salah satu kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan mata coklat yang tidak asing.

"Siapa...?" Laki-laki malang itu berbisik lemah.

Mulut Konishi menganga terbuka. Dia kenal anak ini.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Dame-Tsuna, adalah bahan ejekan karena kepayahannya. Teman sekelasnya, Ryohei, selalu membantah semua ejekan itu (tapi, tidak ada yang benar-benar mendengarkan karena Ryohei memang selalu agak... aneh).

"Sawada-kun, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Konishi tak percaya. Kemarahannya mulai memuncak. Jika ini perbuatan para murid pengganggu, mereka sudah keterlaluan. Dia harus melaporkan kejadian ini.

Konishi memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia tidak tau cara memberikan pertolongan pertama, jadi dia harus mencari bantuan. Tapi, seperti yang dia duga, gang itu sepi tanpa ada orang yang lewat. Dia sendiri datang ke tempat ini karena kebetulan mendengar erangan kesakitan.

Memikirkan erangan kesakitan itu membuat tubuh Konishi bergetar. Bagaimana seandainya dia tidak mendengarkan suara penuh penderitaan itu? Bagaimana jika Sawada Tsunayoshi terus terbaring disini, penuh luka, sampai seseorang menemukannya?

Konishi menggertakkan gigi. Siapapun yang melakukan ini benar-benar sudah melewati batas.

"Aku tidak disakiti siapapun."

Konishi tersentak. Dia menunduk, menatap wajah Tsuna. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu balas menatapnya.

Tatapan itu membuat Konishi merinding. Dia merasa Tsuna bisa melihat seluruh isi hatinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Tsuna memegang sisi kepalanya. "Aku tersandung."

Konishi kembali ternganga. Dia menarik nafas, menenangkan pikirannya.

"Sawada-kun, kau benar-benar cerob-"

Kata-katanya terpotong oleh suara rintihan.

Sawada mencengkeram kepalanya. Nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur.

Konishi berhenti dan kembali memikirkan kata-katanya. Jelas sekali, luka parah dan darah yang mengalir itu bukan hanya karena tersandung. Sawada baru saja berbohong.

"B-bertahanlah, Sawada-kun!" Konishi menggigit bibir. Mata coklat Tsuna mulai kehilangan cahayanya.

Oh, tidak, jangan lakukan ini padaku.

"Sawada-kun! Hey, Sawada-kun!"

Mobil ambulan datang tepat saat itu juga. Konishi berharap semuanya masih belum terlambat.

.

.

Konishi menceritakan kejadian ini pada Ryohei esoknya di sekolah. Jika ada temannya yang benar-benar memahami Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ryohei-lah orangnya.

Ryohei tampak sangat berterima kasih saat mendengar ceritanya. "Oh, jadi kau murid ekstrem yang menemukan Sawada saat pulang sekolah dan memanggilkan ambulan, ya!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sawada-kun?" Konishi bertanya khawatir. "Siapa yang menyerangnya?"

Tubuh Ryohei membeku. Laki-laki pecinta tinju itu memaksakan senyum. "Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada orang-orang aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang kami atau semacamnya."

"Orang-orang aneh? 'Kami'?" Mata Konishi melebar. Pikirannya langsung membayangkan tubuh terluka lainnya ditempat yang hening dan sepi. Dia merasa mual. "Maksudmu Sawada-kun bukan satu-satunya yang diserang?"

"Maaf, Konishi! Aku sedang ada urusan, jadi aku harus pergi! Lupakan saja apa yang kita bicarakan ini!"

"Tung-"

Dalam sekejap, Ryohei sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Mata Konishi menyipit curiga. Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Dia masih belum tau siapa 'mereka' ini karena Ryohei hanya menyebutkan 'kami' tanpa menjelaskan siapa yang dia maksud. Yang jelas, Sawada adalah salah satunya.

Kenapa aku memikirkan ini?

Konishi menggelengkan kepala. Ini sama sekali bukan urusannya. Ryohei dan Sawada bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau.

Tubuh Sawada yang terluka langsung terbayang dalam pikirannya tanpa bisa dia hentikan.

Ini bukan urusanku, Konishi mengingatkan dirinya. Jika dia mengabaikan apa yang terjadi kemarin, segalanya akan tampak normal seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Gagasan itu sebenarnya membuatnya takut.

Sesuatu yang besar bisa saja sedang terjadi dan Konishi tetap tidak tau apa-apa. Seseorang bisa saja terluka dan Konishi tetap tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, kan?

Konishi melihat keluar jendela. Namimori terlihat damai dari kelas yang normal ini.

.

.

A/N: Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau repot-repot mereview!

Guys, Ly kembali setelah perjuangan yang sangat panjang.

Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama selesai, tapi semakin lama saya tidak mengapdet fanfic, semakin kecil kepercayaan diri untuk mengapdetnya. Sempat berpikir untuk berhenti menulis juga.

But, I miss this.

Please Give Me Your Reviews!


End file.
